Pick Up Line War
by Rainbowcastle
Summary: A Pick up line war between Drew and Ash. Who wins? xD Two-shot PS CS. Read and review.
1. Challenged to a Pick up Line war

**Pick Up Line War!**

"Hey Drew, I have a question." asked Ash.

"Okay. Ask away." said Drew.

"Where did you come up with the line, 'Roses for Beautifly?' " he asked tentatively.

"What?" Drew blushed wildly staring at Ash incredulously. "I- huh- why?"

"Well..." Ash blinked impassively. "It worked on May, I was wondering if you had something that could work on Misty."

Drew groaned. No, this was not happening. He was not going to give advice to a dense Ash on girls. It was like trying to talk a stubborn Pikachu into his Pokeball.

Oh hell.

"What does she like?" Drew sighed.

"Um...I'm not really sure." Ash shrugged.

Great...

"Well, guess then. We just have to find out what works best for her." Drew concluded, flicking his emerald bangs for yet another time.

"Will you help me in this?" asked Ash curiously.

"Why not?" Drew replied with a cool air, flicking his bangs in progression. "Let's see if women are impressed by the great trainer called Ash Ketchup."

"Who inserted Ketchup in my name?" asked a furious Ash. "I told you its 'Ketchum'..."

"Whatever," Drew flicked his bangs again. "You need flirting advice. You just came to the right person."

"Yeah, the famous coordiantor Drew Hayden and all..." Ash responded, imitating him sarcastically.

"Now let's get to the point," Drew answered haughtily. "Pick up lines..."

"The hell?" Ash looked confused.

"Simple. We'll be practicing pick-up lines." Drew told him with a confident air.

* * *

"Let's start with..." Drew said. "The simplest one...say this 'Hey, is it hot in here, or it that just you?' "

"Yes Drew, its certainly you." Ash responded, fanning himself to ward off the blazing sun. "I wonder if I could get a soda?"

Drew looked irritated by that, but continued nevrtheless.

"Ash...could you please concentrate here?" he asked and received a nod from Ash. "Next...Can I buy you a soda, or do you just want the money?"

"The money...I'll save some and buy the soda." Ash replied in a hurry.

This made Drew even more pissed than before. "Ash...you have to repeat the lines I say, not answer them."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Ash scratched his hair apologetically.

Drew flicked his greenish bangs without a word of acceptance and then continued.

"Are those space pants? cuz your legs are out of this world!" Drew told him to reapet.

"Are those...space pants? cuz your legs are out of this world!" Ash memorized as he looked at the sky above. "Drew, you're such a perv!" he scolded. "How do you know Misty's got long legs?"

"Well, I didn't...know that." Drew sweatdropped, chuckling nervously at Ash. "Then, it'd be perfect for her."

"Well, move on," Ash urged.

"Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes." Drew said.

"That's an old one, Drew." Ash told him.

"Ok, well, how's this...Do you have a license to kill? becuase your good looks are killing me!" Drew said dramatically.

"Umm...pretty old, I think." Ash commented.

"If Mr. Densy-wensy knows a lot about pick-up lines, then why don't they try to impress girls themselves?" Drew said, stretching his hands in an explaining fashion.

"Oh come on, Brock would've been a better teacher than you. Mr. Rose." Ash retaliated.

"Oh, really?" Drew challenged. "Then, why don't we have a competition, a pick-up line war?"

"Sure, I'm on. But, what's the condition to win and what will the winner have?" Ash replied, enthusiastically.

"The winner will be the one who impresses the girls more. And the winner gets the girl he likes." Drew answered.

"Aww...that's boring..." Ash sighed.

"What's boring?" Drew asked with raised eyebrows.

"The prize." Ash drawled.

"Oh well, then. How about a grand pizza with a cherry-topped sundae." Drew said. "Only the winner gets the whole share."

"Right! Its gonna be your treat then, Drew. 'Cause I'm gonna win this." Ash asserted with determination.

"Dream on, Ash." Drew teased, as he left Ash stranded on the path.

* * *

**A/N: Right now, a two-shot I'm writing for contestshipping.**

**Please press the attractive blue button down there. Send me your thoughts via review! XD**


	2. Who wins the battle? :P

**A/N: A special thanks to- Otaku'25, redcrystaljay21, ultimateCCC, ochazuke for reading and reviewing. I appreciate you people did that. :D :3**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. :) **

* * *

"Right! Its gonna be your treat then, Drew. 'Cause I'm gonna win this." Ash asserted with determination.

"Dream on, Ash." Drew teased, as he left Ash stranded on the path.

"Hey wait up!" Ash hollered, as he sprinted up to him.

A few seconds later, they came across the two females sitting on the park bench, one a cheerful brunette who's head was lopsided as she stared down at the fashion magazine spread on her lap while managing a packet loaded with chips in one hand and the other a familiar orange-head who was siting beside her, slurping the melting ice-cream cone in her hand, staring off into the space without much thought.

That's when the two decided to show themselves and confront those two. Upon seeing May, Drew tried to clear his throat to be able to catch her attention and flicked his hair in an arrogant fashion. While Ash seemed shaky and resorted to only turning his cap backward, as Misty eyes followed him rather suspiciously.

May turned her attention up to see Drew and Ash standing before them. She could sense an awkwardness in the expressions as they both seemed to flinch at the look that she threw them.

"Hey guys," she began.

"Hi...May." Ash returned bashfully.

"What's gotten into you Ash?" Misty stood up, irked. "Seen a ghost lately?"

"Misty, I can walk in a graveyard full of haunters without wetting my pants." Ash claimed mightily.

"Says who?" she challenged.

"Says me." Ash snapped.

"Like you could." Misty stood unmovable. While all May did was giggle at the two.

Until their conversation was interposed by a certain grasshead coordinator. "The subject here is hardly about any ghosts."

That was followed by the traditional hair-flick.

"Care to explain, grassy-head?" Misty demanded angrily. "I don't know why, but Drew makes me even more pissed than Ash does."

"That's his job." May sighed.

"So, teasing is his profession, right?" Misty question with a dominant air, hands flying to her hips.

"I never said that. My job is coordinating, to be correct, May." and he flashed her a smirk. May pouted in return.

"Which is a pretty tough job, if you ask me." he finished with a hair flick.

"Show off," Misty murmured.

"Now, let's get to the point." Ash said and looked sideways at Drew, who nodded to him. "Well, Misty, I..."

"You what Ash?" she asked, confused.

"I wanted to say..." Ash trailed nervously, not knowing where to begin.

"Go on Ash..." Misty encouraged, frowning more this time.

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer." he said, looking at the earth from embarrassment.

"What?" Misty asked in complete bafflement.

"Oh come on, Ash. I know you can't do it..." Drew said with a sly smirk and turned to May. "Hey May..."

"Yes, Drew?" She was pretty clueless about the situation as well.

"Do you have a BandAid? I just scraped my knee falling for you." Drew said airily.

"I'm not a nurse joy!" May retorted to Drew's surprise.

Ash used this opportunity to laugh at him. Drew blinked furiously at him. "Next is you, Ash..."

"Oh right..." Ash panted, having realized that it was his cue. "Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good."

Misty giggled as realization finally dawned upon her. "So, this is pick-up line game, right?"

"If that's what you think." Drew flicked his hair while Ash nodded.

"Wait, this is a contest, right?" May barged in.

"Not a contest that you always make the mistake of losing." Drew stated with simply a smirk. May scowled at him.

"Drew, its your turn..." May reminded him crossly.

"Oh yeah, what do you for a living apart from being sexy?" he finished.

This managed to make her blush a little. "What did you just call me now, D-Drew?" she stuttered uncomfortably.

"For god's sake...shouldn't you know?" he said. "Ash, I impressed a girl here."

"Let's see if you don't blush at this, Misty..." Ash said.

"Just try it, Ash..." Misty challenged with a dirty look.

"If it weren't for that DAMNED sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created." Ash said. Misty laughed at his poor joke.

"Same again, Ash." Misty chuckled, as May joined in the laughter. "My, this is quite entertaining."

"May, the definition of hotness- is you." Drew combined it with his stylish hair-flick.

"Nice try, Drew," May chuckled but felt her cheeks red. "But I'm not convinced."

Ash smirked at Drew who growled impatiently under his breath and looked away.

"You are a 9 - you'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me." Ash told Misty earnestly. Misty stared at him adorably.

"You're there, Ash." she said.

"What?" Ash asked, confused.

"My turn Ash." Drew said eagerly, as he tried to find the depth in his voice. This time he kneeled on one leg before May, intimidating her, before saying-

"May, you're so beautiful that I would marry your brother just to get into your family."

"You'll marry Max, then?" May decided to tease him more, before the fun ended, while Misty rolled on the ground with laughter.

Drew looked confused, as he blinked and realized what he had said. Even Ash was laughing. This was enough for him, all his pick up lines were over and now his lips trembled, as the thoughts of Max as his wife filled his mind.

He walked quietly to where Ash stood.

"You guys sure are good," May admitted, while Misty nodded in agreement as she stood up.

"Really- one more try then?" Ash proposed. "Drew won't admit that he lost."

"Its not that." Drew said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, so your cue first, Drew-" Ash said.

"Sure. Why not?" this time Drew stayed in the same position.

"May, you are more beautiful than your beautifly." he confessed slightly.

May giggled loudly. Misty looked expectantly at Ash, as his turn came.

"Misty, you are the star in my eyes, because you are my Star-me?" Ash said admiringly.

Suddenly, out of the blue, something most unexpected happened. Misty ran into hug Ash and kissed him passionately on the cheek.

"You won Ash," May stated, giggling.

"Yeah, I won-" Ash said, pulling Misty back and hugged her gain. "And mist, let's be one."

"Yes, Ash," Misty blushed into the hug.

"Huh, conceited win," Drew commented slowly, as he flicked his green locks.

"Drew, don't forget its your treat!" Ash reminded harshly.

"Alright, alright, here's my wallet!" Drew said calmly as he pulled out his wallet from his waist-pocket and handed it to Ash, who in-turn looked puzzled. "Empty it, and enjoy to your heart's content."

"Alright, its our treat Misty!" Ash said.

"Thanks Drew," Misty thanked gratefully.

"No need. Go enjoy your date." Drew told them, who blushed.

"We will." as Ash took Misty's hand and ran to the restaurant. "We're coming, food!"

"He's always eager when it comes to food." Misty giggled nervously, as she was being pulled vigorously by Ash.

Drew just smiled at the childish couple, as they walked on.

"Drew, what'll we do?" May perked up beside him.

"I'm outta here." Drew told her, not letting an inch of defeat color his face.

"Drew, can I say something to you now?" May asked, her cheeks hued pink.

"Yeah." Drew allowed her to continue, raising a brow at her.

"Well, if this were a contest...I'd be your ribbon." she admitted hesitantly, blushing madly.

Drew merely smiled at her, which made her jumpy. He suddenly turned on the path, without uttering a word to her and contiued on his path. May was on the verge of disappointment, when a rose made a landing at her feet.

She bent to pick it up and smiled fondly at the rose. That's when, she heard his voice.

"May, until next time-" Drew said, waving back a hand. "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be walking in a garden forever..."

That day had he ever looked back, he'd be utterly confused what exactly to distinguish between- the rose or May?

* * *

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts on it! **


End file.
